The Central Laboratory for Human Embryology provides a professionally administered collection program for the procurement and efficient distribution of fresh human specimens which were distributed to more than 120 separate investigators. The value of this service is evidenced by over 120 scientific publications which have resulted. The laboratory also serves as a monitoring system for human congenital defects as seen in abortion material. An important third function of the laboratory is to provide gross and serial-sectioned embryonic specimens for teaching and research. The future aims of the laboratory remain the same.